1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for managing audio signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, the electronic device has provided a function to record another party's voice at the usual time or during a phone call, as well as basic functions, such as telephony or sending messages, to a user.
The electronic device includes a microphone for voice recording. The electronic device includes a plurality of microphones in order to thoroughly record audio signals. The plurality of microphones recognizes the direction of a speaker, and implements beams in the direction to thereby thoroughly record a voice that comes from the direction of the speaker. The beams may be implemented by applying a weight value to the microphones in order to increase the amplitude of the audio signal.